


Beloved One

by NotFlyingWithOtters



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: First Time, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1450123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotFlyingWithOtters/pseuds/NotFlyingWithOtters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock noticed every time the captain touched him. He noticed every time that he reached for him, he reached for his shoulder, though his warm fingers trailed over his neck and it made him shudder ever so slightly. He also knew that every time he reached for Jim, it was a fleeting brush of cold fingers against his skin, and he felt the tiny, suppressed shivers that Jim gave every single time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beloved One

**Author's Note:**

> http://katudaisoku.tumblr.com/post/82286494148/stellarbisexual-obviously-chris-has-a-thing-for  
> I blame this post entirely

Spock noticed every time the captain touched him. He noticed every time that he reached for him, he reached for his shoulder, though his warm fingers trailed over his neck and it made him shudder ever so slightly. He also knew that every time he reached for Jim, it was a fleeting brush of cold fingers against his skin, and he felt the tiny, suppressed shivers that Jim gave every single time. 

He catalogued that, once Jim had died and been revived, those touches increased by 34.6%. More touches on his neck, warm fingers skimming just below his hairline. He didn’t mind it; in fact he encouraged those touches, his own touches increasing by 25.4% in a direct correlation to Jim’s. And he was fine with that.

Until Jim caught him after their chess game and nuzzled his nose against his neck, that warm human skin and hot breath making cool shivers run up and down his spine.

“Captain?” His voice was, thankfully, steady and he couldn’t help but slide a hand into Jim’s hair to hold him there. His breathing took a slight ragged turn, and then Jim’s tongue traced a line across his neck, and his knees weakened. He hadn’t expected this, he hadn’t even calculated this. In his mind, it had always been him that made the first move, his voice that spoke out about the growing attraction. And the fact that it was Jim knocked him somewhat. Slowly, he slid his fingers a little more in his hair, a secret delight to him in the way that the rough strands stimulated his fingertips, those erogenous zones sparking with desire.

“Shut up Spock.” The words were breathed against his neck and he nodded, immediately going limp. Spock gripped his shoulder lightly and he groaned a little, his cold fingers brushing over his neck now.  Jim’s mouth attached to his skin, firmly sucking and biting, laving attention on his pale neck with his teeth and tongue. As soon as he felt the small nips, Spock was undone. He growled a little, turning and easily pinning Jim against the wall. His neck was throbbing in the most delicious way, and he attached his cold lips against Jim’s throat, sucking hard and biting, the warm human skin beneath his teeth delicate and beautiful.

“Captain.” Spock’s voice was roughened, a soft burn of desire seeping into his tone as he pulled back, cold hands resting on Jim’s hips. Jim shot him a crooked smile, though his eyes were dark and his skin was flushed a delicious pink, body straining against Spock’s hands.

“It’s Jim.” His voice was breathless, and Spock leaned down to attach his lips to his neck again, easily lifting Jim up with his Vulcan strength, walking towards the bed with the rumpled bedcovers that just screamed Jim at him. “My name is Jim. You _know_ that.” The human was dropped onto the mattress rather unceremoniously, and Spock gazed down at him.

“Jim.” Jim nodded, a winning smile on his face, though it wavered at the edges because he was desperate, his heart hammering in his chest as his uniform strained over his erection. Spock gazed down at him, slowly setting his body on the space between his legs, hands pulling Jim’s legs apart easily.

“Didn’t know you were into that.” Jim breathed, his eyes, if possible, even darker. “Not that I’m complaining.” The sentence finished with a whine as Spock’s lips once more brushed over his neck, tongue trailing up to the shell of his ear.

“Neither did I.” He responded, leaning up and looking down at him. He stared at Jim, his eyes dark and ravenous as they took in the sight of the writhing, flushed human beneath his hands. Aware that there had been no kisses or elsewise gentle intimacy, Spock leaned and brushed a soft, teasing kiss to the corner of Jim’s mouth.

“S-Spock.” Jim’s voice was strained and he leaned up, trying to kiss him back, needing that affirmation of the relationship. Spock finally kissed him, straddling his waist and leaning down to do so, tongue gradually parting his lips. Jim’s hands scrabbled for his hem, and Spock let him remove both his black undershirt and bright blue science shirt, the clothing getting tossed easily to one side. Shirtless now, he pressed a warm hand against his chest and whined a little at the temperature difference between Jim and he. Jim gave a soft whine and Spock slowly, tantalisingly, slid his fingers beneath his clothing too, easily stripping him of his shirt.

“Patience.” He whispered; the Vulcan’s voice rough as he leaned down and ran his slender fingers over Jim’s chest, pausing at his nipples. He pressed a hand over one, amused at the instant hardness that followed the cold shock. Jim gave another muted whine, hips bucking up against Spock’s crotch in a desperate bid for some friction. Spock ran his other hand over his other nipple, the cool fingers rolling the nub a little and Jim whimpered. The captain was completely undone already, laid bare by his first officer.

“Nngh!” Was the only sound Jim made, his hands curling around Spock’s wrist and Spock hissed a little as sharp nails dug crescents in his skin. But he didn’t push Jim away; the _heat_ around his wrist was incredible and for a moment Spock’s entire thought process was derailed. _What would that feel around me_. He had to paused to gather his thoughts, and he leaned down, brushing kisses over Jim’s chest as his tongue swirled lightly over his nipples. Jim whined and bucked his hips again, his hands now slipping beneath the waistband of Spock’s uniform, the Vulcan aiding him by unbuttoning his fly and letting Jim shove the covering away, the clothes crumpled on the floor beside his shirt.

Spock’s fingers hooked beneath Jim’s waistband and soon his clothes joined the puddle of cloth on the floor. Spock stared down at Jim, his skin burnished with a faint green as he stared at sweat soaked Jim, the human’s hair stuck to his face already. Only the boxers remained as a barrier, and Spock slowly slid his cold fingers into Jim’s underwear, slender fingers tracing the line of his erection. He gazed down at him, his breath hitching.

“Do you have…?” He trailed off, and Jim gave a desperate nod. His fingers pressed against Spock’s chest as he looked at him, his entire body shaking and clearly aching for more.  The Vulcan fumbled in the drawer and came out with a tube of lubricant – half full, he noticed with a shudder of delight – and a condom. He slid his fingers very carefully beneath his boxers, pulling the black cotton away and stopping for a moment, simply gazing at the divine form that was spread out in front of him. Jim kicked the boxers away, whining a little more as he reached for Spock, not as in control as he would like – though that seemed to matter less now.

“Spock please!” Jim’s voice was tinged with desire and the Vulcan leaned down to press a kiss to his neck, biting and then soothing those bites with gentle brushes of his tongue. Carefully, he pulled back and slicked his finger up, the cold liquid sending shudders down his spine in the best way. A chuckle drew him back into the room. “Are you… Are you getting turned on by this, Spock?” Spock blushed faintly, the green more apparent on his arched cheekbones.

“Vulcan hands are erogenous zones, Jim.” He murmured in reply, the very tips of his ears tainted with the green that was rapidly covering the rest of his body.

“So… _this_ is like… me sucking your dick?” Jim punctuated it by licking a stripe up the Vulcan’s fingers, biting down gently on the tip of one. Spock groaned a little, his back arching from delight and desire.

“Close.” He murmured, his underwear tenting even more now. “Legs up.” His voice was still commanding, despite being laced with desire. Jim did as he was told, spreading them and lifting them so that Spock had better access to his entrance. His cock was hanging heavy now, curved up against his stomach as he waited, licking his dry lips in anticipation. Spock slowly traced a finger around it, slicking it with lubricant before he slowly eased the tip of his digit in. That sent shockwaves of pleasure through him, his own erection twitching again.

Spock was thorough as he opened him up, his fingers going to open him, waiting until he had fully accepted one before adding another. He groaned a little and leaned down, sucking a small mark onto his stomach as he opened him. His fingers scissored and Jim whimpered, his hips bucking up desperately. Spock too felt that same arousal and desire, the stimulation of tight heat around his fingers sending thrums of arousal through every nerve ending on his body. Jim groaned in time with Spock’s muted whines, his fingers stretching out the human that was so _hot_ around him that he could barely cope.

“Spock, Christ.” Jim babbled, his head tipped back as he opened him. He’d never had this much gentleness before, never had this much attention paid to him by a partner. Sure he and Bones had fucked a couple times when they were desperate and lonely at the Academy, but never like this. Spock looked down at him, finally, tortuously, adding a third finger to make sure he was completely stretched and open, paying attention to the human’s needs far above his own. “Please, c’mon.” Jim pulled Spock’s head down and kissed him hard, his breathing ragged. “I need you.” Spock nodded, removing his fingers and, at last, removing his boxers. Jim just stared at the flushed green cock, the double ridges making his mouth water somewhat.

“Are you sure?” Jim nodded, flushed and hot, erection against his abdomen and leaving small trails of precome on the skin and the soft snail trail down to his cock. Spock slowly rolled the condom on, slicked his erection up with lubricant, and positioned himself at his entrance. Jim whined at the cool, blunt pressure, his hips canting off the bed as he tried to force Spock in, but the Vulcan was stronger, pinned his wrists to the bed. He kissed his neck, the catalyst for this, as he pushed in, waiting until Jim was completely comfortable before moving.

“Fast.” Jim breathed, wrapping his legs around his waist and lifting his hips off the bed. “C’mon Spock please.” He was too aroused, he wasn’t going to last long and he needed it fast, needed to be pounded into the mattress. Spock cradled his head in his hands and fucked into him, staring down at his human with glazed eyes. Each thrust wrought a whine and a groan from Jim, his body arching up as he tried to get deeper, get Spock to fuck him more.

“Jim.” Spock at last was breathless, the heat between his legs and the heat of Jim around him making his body tense and relax with every thrust. He was precise, each thrust aimed for his prostate, trying to get Jim to experience buzzes of pleasure that he couldn’t control. And he was succeeding, judging by the litany of curses and whines that fell from the human’s lips. Jim’s hand went down to pump himself, but Spock shook his head, pushing that hand away. His own hand curled over, cool Vulcan skin against hot human making Jim cry out in delight, his hands now raking lines up and down his back, marking that pristine skin.

That made Spock cry out, the pain mingling with pleasure making his head spin, his thrusts falter for a fraction of a second as he rocked his hips deep into him. In time with his thrusts, Spock pumped his hand and pressed hot kisses to his neck, now set on making Jim come.

“Spock!” The human was writhing, panting, sweat making him sticky and desperate. He stroked his hair gently and pressed a kiss against his skin, heart hammering violently as he felt the others internal muscles spasm around him.

“Jim!” He pumped him harder, and Jim came with a cry, his white come streaking over his own chest and Spock’s. Spock, a few more shaky thrusts later, came with a muffled cry and a Vulcan endearment.

“A-ashayam.” He buried his head in his shoulder, shaking and slick with Jim’s sweat and come, his entire body aching in the most delicious way.

“What does that mean?” Jim asked, minutes later as they were lying, chests sponged clean, on the bed. Spock looked up, drowsy. He had an arm draped over Jim’s waist, the blankets puddling around their feet at the end of the bed.

“What does what mean?” Spock asked with a yawn, rolling over so that he was spooning Jim, his nose against his neck, fingers curling over his side.

“Ashayam? I think that’s what you said.” Spock gaze a sleepy chuckle, kissing the back of his neck.

“It means beloved one.”


End file.
